shenanilandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuffwell
Stuffwell Stuffwell is a very well known member of the forums who seems to have a certain charm to him that makes him likeable!! Stuffwell is an original member of VGLan forums who made sprite comics, a Luigi's Mansion 2 story and activities with friends on the forum!! Right around April 2010, Stuffwell had stated that he felt like quiting sprite comics and felt too busy hanging around the forums at the time. Upon one of his brief vists to VGLan forums, he found that it had been gone and found out what had happend to VGLan forums via devainart from member, Doc Yoshi. Stuffwell is also known as Ty. Personality Ty is known to be one of the nicest members of the forums! He's wise and a good friend weither it be having a good time on video-chat or offering advice, Stuffwell is a good guy to be around!! Often at times, he likes to discribe himself as Roxas, saying that he's the quiet one of the group and the only reasson he picked Stuffwell as his username and avatar is because he often feels as thought the character, Stuffwell from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, reflects an aspect of his very personality!! Wacthing Super Mario Bros. Z reminded Ty that Stuffwell existed as a Mario character and that he's very fond of the character!! Sprite Comics Stuffwell is know for his now lost sprite comic series, VGLan City. VGLan City was Stuffwell's first sprite comic series basied on life on VGLan forums! The comic is greatly known for it's interaction and comedy. The city was a place where all of the members of VGLan forums meet and lived in a everyday life city, while the muli-jobed superhero, Mr. T (Not to be confused with the A-team's Mr. T or Rocky's Mr. T), did everything he could to make the city a better place!! The series slowly but surely gained in popualrity, and has only 2 sessions. Stuffwell had stated that there would be a 3rd session but the series is now cancelled due to the forums unpredicable fate. Stuffwell is currently working on a spin-off of the series to but VGLan City to a close called VGLan City: the lost city. Other spin-offs of the series were A tour of VGLan City, a comic in which Mr. T's sidekick, Stuffwell, acts as a tour guide for the VGLan City tours to give a little history and inabled Ty to present certain things that he felt that he didn't get the chance to do so in VGLan sessions 1&2. The spin-off was canceled due to a busy schedule and lack of ideas. Stuffwell had two other cancelled sprite comics mostly due to a lack of ideas. The Adventures of Mr. T was to be a superhero comic on how Mr. T came to be be was cancelled due to lack of ideas and a busy schedule. Super Smash Bros. Locker Room was a sprite comic that was cancelled due to Ty's disfunctional gameplay of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ty said that it still has potentenal, but just couldn't go on without having to play the game. This comic was to give an inside look at how everything works in the Super Smash world!! Stuffwell still has ideas for the now cancelled comic even to this day!!! Stuffwell has plans to make another spin-off of VGLan City from characters Zach & Flash and staring the Wario Bros. in their own tv show! The comic will not start until Ty is dine with VGLan City: the lost city. Fun Facts *Ty officially coined the term "lost forums" as another way to refering to VGLan forums. *Stuffwell is also on devainart!